Something Never Seen
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: It had only been hours since a lot of things but it had only been minutes since she’d heard it. A soft cry. It was something none of them had ever seen. She'd never seen Chris cry. Oneshot


Reb: Okay, so I recently got the sixth season of Charmed, picking it out from all the others just because I wanted to see Chris. So I watched the episodes, loved chris, skipped the boring stuff... you know, whatever. And then I stopped and read depressing fanfiction until 6 in the morning! Then I wanted to write a fanfiction myself. So now has started my random rampage of writing Chris Perry Halliwell fanfictions. Hope I'm not annoying.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed... or Chris wouldn't have died, no matter how touching and beautiful that death scene was!

* * *

**Something Never Seen**

It was something none of them had ever seen. Nothing they had ever heard of. Not one of them had ever mentioned anything like this happening before. But there Piper stood, spying on her son and seeing the impossible. It had only be a few hours since she'd been told about their real relationship and they'd hugged like it was a fading dream.

It had only been hours since she told Chris that Leo had gone to become an elder and probably wouldn't be coming back to visit. It had only been hours since her sisters had left to get away from the awkward air of the household.

It had only been hours since a lot of things but it had only been minutes since she'd heard it. In the living room, thinking about how Chris was slowly forming inside her stomach, she heard it. A soft cry.

Curious and worried about her sons, Piper had followed the noise to the conservatory. She never thought she'd see this sight... never in her life. She decided she never wanted to see it again. She never wanted to hear the noises Chris was making. As the tears ran down Chris's face in a way that was almost a legend, Chris sobbed and choked out small words like 'dad' and 'Bianca.'

Piper wanted to run to Chris and comfort him, stop his tears. She'd never seen Chris cry. Even when she yelled at him, when she got angry at him or suspicious. When everyone got hurt because of him. She'd never seen him cry over a wound of his own. So what was it, making her baby cry now?

"D-Dad..." Chris breathed out, head falling back to look at the sky. "I thought... I changed the future. But I've created it..."

Piper put her hand over her heart. Chris was upset because Leo wouldn't be coming home. Despite his anti-father, anti-Leo ways, Chris was longing for his father to notice him. He'd been hanging around for almost a year, wanting his father to notice him and accept him. And now, Leo had abandoned him once again without even knowing it.

"Chris, honey." Piper finally made herself known and Chris panicked. He turned away from her, trying to stop his tears. "Oh no, no. Chris, you don't have to stop for me. I promise I wont tell anyone else... just tell me what's wrong."

Chris didn't respond but he'd finally stopped trying to stop crying. He sniffled a little and shook his head. He hated talking about his problems. Piper wrapped her arms around her son, trying to comfort the only thing she was sure of right now. She was sure of the fact that she would have this baby and raise him to be just as wonderful and kind as Chris was right here and now.

"Talk to me." Piper ordered it but it was more like a plea.

"I was just getting so used to him being around, ya know?" Chris wiped one of his shimmering, tearing eyes. She hated seeing those big, beautiful green eyes cry.

"I know... me too." Piper rubbed Chris's back comfortingly.

"I'm just afraid... Afraid that I set it up for him to be the same way he was before, in my time," Chris wiped his other eye and now it was back to the Chris who had shimmering, wet eyes but never cried.

"It wont be the same, Chris. We'll change it. That's why you came back right? To change the future. And I'll be right there with you to make sure nothing happens to you."

Piper's words were meant to comfort Chris but he just remembered Piper, smiling on the morning of his fourteenth birthday. And then suddenly she was gone and Wyatt just shrugged like it was no problem. Just a sacrifice for the 'greater good'. A hurdle in the road of life.

"Thanks mom... I'm feeling better now. You can go back to whatever it was I interrupted. I uh... didn't know I was that loud." Chris shrugged out of his mother's grip.

"Well when you don't cry enough, you forget just how loud you are," Piper smiled. She believed Chris had a lot of problems he needed to sort out but she couldn't suddenly smother him to make them go away. That would just make them worse, so Piper told him to rest while she made dinner.

Chris sighed, sinking into his chair. That was his mother, alright. In everything she did or said, that was his mother. But his mother was dead and he had to remember that. Why was he getting so attached? When he went back to the future, she'd still be gone and there was no changing that.

"I know..." Chris let one more tear fall as he heard Piper humming in the kitchen. "I won't get too close to her."


End file.
